Undertaker's gift
by WilliTSpears
Summary: Grell's almost run out of options. William's so cold, and Grell can never tell what he's thinking! That is, until he pays the Undertaker a visit...
1. In which grell is desperate

It was a bright, sunny day in London- a rare enough occurrence, especially around these abandoned sideway streets. Children played out in the sunshine, birds sang, plants bloomed in the cracks of the cobblestone streets. And on one of these streets, laughter rang out from one of the - pure joy from its owner. It's a pity that the owner was mad- completely bonkers.

A certain red-haired reaper made his way to this particular shop, ready to visit a long-time friend. He paused at the door, and looked at the sign. It read simply, "UNDERTAKER", with a skull sitting on top. Coffins were displayed outside the door, which meant this place was only home to the dead, and those associated with them.

He opened the door to a completely dark surrounding. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and he closed the door. This was his least favorite part of meeting the Undertaker- what coffin would he be hiding in this time? He prepared himself, telling himself not to be scared- the Undertaker just wanted to provoke a reaction.

A sound that could only be described as a madman's giggle started from the corner of the room. The redhead jumped, only succeeding to make Undertaker laugh even more. Looking over, he saw Undertaker hiding in a barrel filled with dog biscuits.

"I… hehe… I got you… Again, G-Grell… hehehehehehe…"

"Stop laughing already! It's not that funny, is it?"

Undertaker stayed in his spot inside the biscuits, now looking up as Grell loomed over him.

"Oh, but Grell, how sad would it be-"

"Should laughter disappear, I know. Just shut up for right now- I have something to ask you."

"Well, aren't we eager today, Grell? Heh heh heh… you know the rules."

"I already made you laugh."

"Oh. That you did. Hehehehe… Just one more time perhaps?"

"No."

"So stingy! Alright, then, how can I help you? Ooh, I found a beautiful coffin yesterday, might you be interested? Or maybe-"

"That's not what I'm here for. You know my William darling, yes?"

"The annoying and noisy one? Yes, he's quite fond of me, hehehe. What about him?"

"I've… well, I've almost run out of options! It's been centuries and I still can't figure out what he's been thinking. I can't tell if my flirting is even working! Do you possibly… have anything for that? I'm not even sure what I'm asking for… but do you know what I mean? Oh, this is so stressful. I just wish I knew what he was thinking, I suppose."

Undertaker grinned a mouth full of teeth whiter even than his pale skin, lacing his fingers just under his chin.

"Honestly, Grell, I wonder why you bother to ask- of course, I've got just what you're looking for- hehehehehe… " he stood up and exited the barrel, shuffling over to a shelf at the other end of the room, and pulling out a small glass bottle filled with a mystery liquid. He held it out to Grell.

"You mean to give him this? Will something like this work? That looks like food coloring to me…"

"And it's pink, isn't that lovely?"

"You mean it is food coloring?"

"Of course not, Grell- this will definitely work for what you're asking. Don't you trust me?"

"Not really, I've just run out of options."

"Ouch, someone take that knife out of my back! No worries, my little red reaper, this little concoction of mine will work just perfectly- and it's not one of those doohickey love potions that are fake and backfire on you. And it only works for one hour…"

Grell's eyes lit up. He was wondering if these would be one of those fake potions, but Undertaker really knew his stuff.

"How much do I owe you for this?"

"Oh, Grell, you know I don't need money-"

"No, I meant in candy."

"Oh! I'll take some chocholatties if you don't mind, then… hehehe…"

/

About a half an hour later, a red-haired shinigami exited the shop, headed straight for the Shinigami Dispatch Association.


	2. In which William is deeply confused

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait I just haven't had time to make stories lately... I feel like William with all the homework I've got! Anyways, enjoy!**

/

Grell was quick to formulate his little plan. This little potion, whatever it did, would probably be best used when they were alone- especially because he didn't know what it did yet. But he knew exactly how to use it. A few drops in his coffee might just work quite nicely, he thought.

After he'd made the "special" coffee, he walked as fast as he could to William's office- a difficult thing to do in heels- and knocked on the door.

"Come on in."

Grell opened the door a crack and saw William- diligently working, totally into his work. He was concentrating- brow furrowed, all attention on the papers in front of him- and it was one of Grell's favorite sights. He almost said something, but then remembered why he was there. He set the coffee in front of William and jumped to sit on the corner of the desk, toppling a pile of papers on the opposite end.

"Willl-darling! How is my love this fine afternoon?"

"Leave me be, Sutcliff."

"How cold! And I even made you coffee today!"

"Hm?"

"Coffee! I just thought, maybe, you'd want something to help you get your work done… or something."

William eyed the coffee. It didn't look tampered with- but he couldn't be sure, this was Grell, after all. But then again, with all of this work- he looked at the pile now spread in a mess over the floor- he could use some coffee. Maybe Grell wasn't ALWAYS a nuisance…

"Fine. I might have a little. This doesn't exempt you from your work, you know."

"Of course not! The fact that I don't want to do my work exempts me from it quite nicely."

William rolled his eyes- that wasn't the point, but oh well. He set down his pen and reached out to pick up the cup, bringing it to his lips. The warm liquid touched his upper lip, but he paused, focusing his gaze up to Grell's face, mid-sip. Grell was looking at him excitedly, hands clasped in front of him expectantly.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all…" that was certainly suspicious, but he went back to the coffee. It was surprisingly… sweet, but not with the sweetness of added sugar or cream. If nothing else, the reaper could make a good cup. He downed the rest and set he cup down, picking up his pen again.

"Thank you, Sutcliff. You may leave now."

Grell hadn't moved from his spot, but slumped, obviously disappointed.

"Didn't you hear me? It might be just a hunch, but I think the pile of papers I gave you this morning is probably still right where I left it. Would you mind getting that started?"

Grell didn't want to go- what if the potion started working? Maybe… maybe it was just slow-acting. He skittered behind Wiliam's chair, crouching with his hands grasping the head of the chair.

"Oh, come on, darling! I just want to spend time with you!"

"You need to leave now, Sutcliff."

"Aww, do I have to?"

"No, you don't."

"Really? Can I?" Grell was close to disbelief. He hadn't expected that answer- not in a million years. Neither had William, apparently, who looked surprised at his own words.

What did I just say? Of course he can't stay here! It was just a slip of the tongue, that's all…

"Of course you… can!" no, no! That's not what he meant! He'd meant to say CAN'T. Grell CAN'T stay. The answer is NO. Why couldn't he say it?

Grell's face lightened up. This was the potion's work, no doubt! He decided to try something...

"Oh, it's fine, Will! I really DO need to get my work done, after all. It must be piling up."

William looked at Grell questioningly- he NEVER wanted to do his work! That's why he was surprised when Grell really DID start to leave the room. He suddenly had an unbearable urge to speak up- no! He could control his mouth, he could-

"Sutcliff, wait!"

Grell smiled. This was awesome! He froze in mid-step and turned around.

"What was that, Willu?"

William wrestled a bit with his words, and finally got out a sentence that conveyed, calmly, what he was wanting to ask. There had to be a reason why he was tripping over his words. And he thought he knew the culprit.

"Sutcliff, what the HELL did you do to me?"


	3. In which their lips get tired of talking

"Oh, Will-darling, I don't have any idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh, don't play dumb, Sutcliff. It was the coffee, wasn't it? I knew I never should've taken anything from you. You'd better tell me what you slipped in there, THIS INSTANT."

Grell knew he was busted, but any rate, he was having fun- so he might as well enjoy it while it lasted. If William was going to find out anyways, he might as well spill the truth.

"Undertaker gave it to me."

"But what is IT?"

"I have no idea."

"What does it do?"

"Still drawing a blank."

"SUTCLIFF…"

"Okay, okay, I THINK it's some sort of love potion." Grell looked down at his shoes. This wasn't exactly what he'd planned when he wanted to be discreet.

"A LOVE potion? Why in the world would Undertaker have that? More importantly, why would he give it to YOU? No, no, it's gotta be some sort of truth serum-"

William cut off his sentence, hoping Grell wouldn't get what he just said. In fact, he wasn't sure HE had gotten what he'd just said. If it was a truth serum, did that mean everything he'd said before was true? Hopefully Grell wouldn't get what he just said-

But Grell got it. He breathed in every word like air, nearly getting a nosebleed from the meaning of those words. Could it be true? Could this potion make William tell the truth about anything? A smile crossed the red reaper's lips- he just had to try this out. It was then, seeing that sharp-toothed grin, that William knew he was doomed…

"Well, um, I mean, that's pretty ridiculous. I mean a truth serum? Like those even exist! It should wear off soon at any rate-"

"Do you really hate me?" Grell interjected. He had been wondering this for some time.

"No." Will said, before he could stop himself. This was disconcerting- was he really going to tell Grell everything he asked? What would he do if he found out the truth? He tried to divert the subject- but too late.

"So that means you like me, then, Will-darling? Oh, I'm sooooo thrilled!" Grell knew now that he had a chance- William didn't hate him, so it wasn't a lost cause.

"I… well… I…" William was struggling with his words. He knew what they wanted to say- something he'd been trying to hide for decades now. A terrible secret of sorts- and especially Grell couldn't find out this secret… crush of his.

It was stupid, it was troublesome, and as a result William had to work harder every day just to keep his mind on track. Was he supposed to spill everything now, just because of a stupid truth serum? It was growing harder and harder as the seconds passed to keep his mouth shut, especially while looking at Grell, who was looking expectantly at him.

Those shinigami eyes that stared at him behind red glasses, partly covered by a flowing mane of scarlet locks. The shark-toothed grin sparkled beneath lips the color of freshly-picked cherries, and the cloak around the redhead's torso flowed with his every movement.

There was no point in resisting anymore- a feat that was quickly becoming totally impossible. If he was going to spill anyways, why not do it dramatically? He rose from his seat and walked around the desk, standing to face Grell. Grell looked up at him with a new curiosity, which soon turned to disbelief, as William took Grell's cheeks in his hands, and closed the space between their lips.

As William closed his eyes, Grell's widened drastically, realizing a dream come true all too clearly. He kissed William back, closing his eyes as well. William licked Grell's upper then lower lip, asking for entrance, and it was granted. Grell lost track of how long they were like that.

Their tongues played around each other for a bit until William pulled away, looking flustered and embarrassed at the realization of his actions, and saw Grell frown from the loss of connection.

"There, you got your answer." He mumbled, looking down and away, feeling a fiery blush rise to his cheeks. This was so unlike him- acting like such a child in front of his subordinates. He was a full half foot taller than the redhead, but right now he felt much smaller.

It was strange, as well, but shining even a brighter color then the red on his cheeks was his happiness. That kiss was… well… considering he couldn't even remember the last time he'd kissed somebody… it was just amazing.

Grell was smiling brighter than he ever had. This was more than just a dream come true- this was all of his dreams come true. To think, William actually had liked him before now- and the face he was making now was just soooo adorable! He checked his watch, and got even happier, if that was even possible.

Grell tilted William's chin so that they were looking at each other, and gave him a peck on the cheek. He pulled his boss into a warm hug, standing on his tiptoes to be able to reach his ear. "I love you too, Will-darling!" he whispered, making William blush harder.

He broke away from the raven-haired man, and started for the door, showing his expertise in playing hard to get. William tried his hardest to regain his composure at that point, and was standing straight up again, looking down on his new lover.

"Sutcliff!"

"It's Grell, darling. Call me Grell."

William twitched at the informal name, but decided it was worth trying. "Fine. Why don't you tell me when this stuff will wear off, GRELL?"

Grell smiled one more time as he turned to leave the room. Just as the door closed, he called back,

"That would have been 5 minutes ago, darling."

**Haha there's something to say if all your last chapters are sucky, huh? Guess I'm not very good with endings. Oh well the only way to get better is practice, I suppose- so expect some more stories from me!**


End file.
